Camping is Fun When You Get To Kill Pop Stars
by Bubbles of Doom
Summary: *Finished* If this uploads right *angry face* Jhonen, Nny, Happy Noodle Boy, and I go camping. It's stupid, but we kill Christina Aguilera so READ IT!!! Gaaaarg!! *smashes a Christina Aguilera CD with a baseball bat*
1. Jhonen, you hit Happy Noodle Boy!!

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Woo! I needed to write something stupid! This is just an excuse to write some violent/funny things. I'm still debating whether this will be one of those "reviewers get to be in the story" fics. Those things are so freaking hard to write. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this (Christina Aguilera dies…so you will! ^-^). Peace~Luv~N~Punk Muzik***  
  
Jhonen Vasquez was working on the second set of JtHM comics when he heard his doorbell ring.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Canada (I just like Canada! Okay?!)*  
  
Jhonen: I wonder who would be rudely bothering--*opens the door* Oh…It's you.  
  
BOD (~That's me!): Hi, Jhonenny!!! Whatcha been up to?  
  
Jhonen: Well—  
  
BOD: Great! Wanna go camping with me and Nny? Of course ya do! Let's get going. *goes to his room and starts packing his things*  
  
Jhonen: BOD, this isn't a good time. I'm trying to work.  
  
BOD: *pouts* Aw, Jhonen…That's all you do. Dontcha want to go camping with Johnny and me?  
  
Jhonen: Not really. I—  
  
BOD: *tears well up in eyes* But…I…*sniff* YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna kill myself!! *pust her hands around her throat*  
  
Jhonen: No! You don't have to do that! I'll go camping!!  
  
BOD: Yay! *to herself* Works every time… *out loud* Okay! Now we just have to get Nny! He's at the mall buying some new knives!  
  
Jhonen: Great…let me guess. I'm driving?  
  
BOD: Right!!  
  
So they get in Jhonen's car and start to drive to the mall. But, suddenly…  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Jhonen: Ahhh! What was that?!  
  
BOD: Sounds like we hit something! Quick, keep driving!!  
  
Jhonen: No! We should at least see what it was. *looks behind him* Aw shit!  
  
BOD: What is it?  
  
Jhonen: *stops the car and gets out* I can't believe it!  
  
BOD: *gets out* What did we hit?!  
  
Jhonen: Look! *points*  
  
BOD: Jhonen! You hit Happy Noodle Boy!!  
  
HNB lay flat on the road, and bleeding from the head.  
  
HNB: *gets up* Cursed badgers!! Taste the rainbow! Holy potatoes, Jim!!  
  
BOD: This is great! Now Happy Noodle Boy can come with us!! C'mon HNB! We're going camping!!  
  
HNB: Shotgun!!  
  
Jhonen: Great…  
  
So, with HNB in the car, our friends go to the mall. When they get there they see horrible things. Sluts, teenieboppers, and preps in Christina Aguilera shirts.  
  
BOD: We have to find Nny! *gets out of the car* Aren't you coming?!  
  
HNB: Pop tarts, they smell like socks, but they have no kiwis!  
  
Jhonen: Hell no! This place is crawling with horrible people!!  
  
BOD: Fine!! I'll find Johnny by myself!  
  
So, BOD goes into the mall to find Nny. Then, she sees a display for a Christina Aguilera concert.  
  
BOD: *reading* Tonight at Peachy Pines Campgrounds, Christina Aguilera in concert. Oh boy…that's where we're going. *grins evilly* I'll finally be able to kill Christina Aguilera! Muahahahahahahahahaha!! *notices people staring* Um…I LOVE THE MALL!!! *runs away*  
  
Finally, she reaches a store called "Knives and Other Things to Injure People With", where she sees Nny.  
  
BOD: *walking in the store* Nny!  
  
Nny: Hey, BOD. You ready to go?  
  
BOD: Yeah. Did you notice that there's going to be a Christina Aguilera concert where we're going camping?  
  
Nny: I'm way ahead of you. *shows her a bag full of really scary knives and weapons*  
  
BOD: Kay then! Let's go. Jhonen and Happy Noodle Boy are in the car.  
  
And so they leave to go camping.  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
***Well, do you like it so far? I hope so! *smiles* Now all you have to do is REVIEW!*** 


	2. Cornnuts...yum!

***F/Bubbles of Doom: FanFiction.net sucks!! *invisible crowd cheers* Brittney Spears is a MAN! *more cheers* Thank you. I know. I am amazing.um.where was I.Oh yeah! Thanx for all the nice reviews, peoples!! ^- ^ I'm glad that you all hate Christina Aguilera.*sniff* I'm so proud!!***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Nny: *singing* 98 bottles of cyanide on the wall! 98 bottles of cyanide! You take one down, pass it around.looks like you're gonna die!!  
  
BOD: Are we there yet? I gotta go to the bathroom!!!  
  
Jhonen: You should have gone before we left!!  
  
HNB: Stupid monkeys! Dry-clean only?! I'll give you somethin to cry about!!  
  
Nny: *looking out the window* There's a rest stop up ahead.  
  
BOD: Pull over, Jhonen!! NOW!!  
  
Jhonen: *swerves and just makes it to the rest stop*  
  
BOD: *runs out of the car and into the bathroom*  
  
Nny: I'm gonna go people watch. You guys wanna come?  
  
Jhonen: *shrugs* Sure.  
  
HNB: I have work to do! *pulls his soapbox out of the car and starts walking toward a crowd of people*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
BOD: *stepping out of the bathroom stall* MY BUSINESS HERE IS DONE!!! Oh how cliché.*goes over to the sink to wash her hands*  
  
Some scary man: Pst.hey, kid.  
  
BOD: Gah! What are you doing in here? This is the women's bathroom!!  
  
SSM: Um.oh yeah.Wait. Damn! You messed up the whole mood!!  
  
BOD: Uh.sorry I guess.  
  
SSM: Yes, yes you should be. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that the aliens are coming!! You watch yourself, missy!  
  
BOD: Is that all?  
  
SSM: Yep.pretty much.  
  
BOD: Um.okay. I'll be going then. Bye-bye! *runs out of the bathroom*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Random person: Oh my! Is he insane?  
  
'Nuther person: Dude, he's freakin awesome!!  
  
HNB: Airline peanuts! Oh so hard to open!! Hi ho, cherry-o!!  
  
Hillbilly Man: Dar.you better be shuttin up Noodle man, or I'm gonna kill yas!!  
  
HNB: You think I am scared of your mullet of frownyness? Bow down to my superior leg stubble!!  
  
Hillbilly Man: That's it! I'm gonna kills ya!! *pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoots Happy Noodle Boy*  
  
HNB: Gaaarg!!  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen: Whyyyy!!!! *sniff* This is so unfair!!  
  
Nny: What's wrong?  
  
Jhonen: The vending machine ate my money, and I never got my cornnuts!!! *kicks the machine and a bag of cornnuts pops out* Yay!  
  
BOD: *walks up to Jhonen and Nny* Okay! I'm done here!  
  
Nny: Great.now we can leave!  
  
Jhonen: *eating the nuts of corniness (Mmm.corn!)* Hey, where's Noodle Boy?  
  
BOD: Oh.he's lying on the ground with a massive head wound.  
  
Jhonen: Oh, okay then.  
  
So they all drag HNB to the car, and they start driving to the campgrounds!! Yay!!  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·* 


	3. I like Canada.

***F/Bubbles of Doom: I would like to thank my plush monkey Señor Bananas and the schizophrenic bunnies that live in my brain! CHEESE!!***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Okay so they all get to the campgrounds, and HNB stopped bleeding. So, on with the fic!  
  
BOD: Okay! Now we have to put up the tent! Jhonen? Do you have the tent?  
  
Jhonen: I was supposed to get a tent?  
  
BOD: Yeah!  
  
Jhonen: You never told me to get a tent!  
  
BOD: Yes I did! About a year ago when you were writing I said "Heyjhonenifweevergocampingyouhavetobringthetentilikecanada!"  
  
Jhonen: How was I supposed to remember that? And what does a tent have to do with Canada?  
  
BOD: *shrugs*  
  
HNB: The rabid squirrels are coming! DUDE!! You're getting a Dell!  
  
Nny: Um.We can always sleep in the car?  
  
BOD: Okay then. So, on to business! We have to locate Aguliera and rip her limb from limb! Rip her heart out and step on it!!! Slice her throat! Slash her wrists! Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Jhonen: Um.riiiiight.  
  
Nny: How are we supposed to find her?  
  
BOD: Easy! All we have to do is follow the next slut we see wearing an Abercrombie shirt!  
  
HNB: Grandpa ate me pickles!! All the goodness of marshmallow peeps could not compromise with the psycho jalapeno!  
  
Then, two preppy looking girls sporting Aberslutty and Bitch walk by.  
  
Preppy#1: Like I can't believe we actually got backstage passes to the concert!  
  
Preppy#2: And like all we had to do was like totally blow the choreographer! Yah!  
  
Nny: *starts to pull a knife out of his backpack*  
  
BOD: *whispers* No, Nny! We need them to find Aguilera!  
  
Nny: *sighs and puts the blade back*  
  
Everyone follows the preppys to the stage. The girls show the passes to a security guard and go backstage squealing.  
  
Nny, HNB, Jhonen, and BOD walk up to the guard.  
  
Security Guard: You can't go backstage unless you have passes.  
  
Nny: Pass this! *pulls a stiletto (Synonyms are fun! Wheee!) out of his pack and stabs the guard.  
  
Guard: *coughs and dies*  
  
BOD: Yaaay! Now we can kill Christina!  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·* 


	4. Stampeding cows!

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Grrrr!! I'm angry! I just want to beat my computer with a very large stick! Dude, never get a Dell. I hate AOL too. I make frowny face, now. Anywho, last chapter. Mmyep. Then I'm going on fanfiction hiatus! Yaaaay!!! So, okay! Yep. *gets out a stick and starts bashing her computer* Muahahahaha!!***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Everyone runs backstage. (~That took me a long time to type!)  
  
BOD: Now, all we have to do is find Christina, kill her, and then go get some ice cream!  
  
Nny: How are we going to find her?  
  
Jhonen: These pop stars are so tricky.  
  
HNB: Watching the ponies galloping home! Misconception! Oh the meatloaf!  
  
BOD: Ya know. I'm sick of coming to the pop stars. I'm gonna make Aguilera come to us.  
  
Jhonen: How are you going to do that?  
  
BOD: Watch. Ahem. *yells* WHAT'S THAT CARSON? YOU WANNA SEE CHRISTINA?  
  
Then everyone hears a sound like a million cows stampeding (or maybe just one really big cow). *shrugs*  
  
Christina: Carson!! *notices Mr. Daily isn't there (she's so observant)* Hey! Where's Carson?  
  
BOD: Um.he had to leave, but he wanted to give you this. Nny?  
  
Christina: Who's "Knee"?  
  
Nny: I am. *takes out a knife and decapitates her* Hm.that was strangely dissatisfying.  
  
BOD: *shrugs* It got the job done. Now, let's get out of here. I want ice cream!!  
  
Jhonen: Mmm.  
  
So they ride out into the sunlight to get ice cream. *sniff* They are so brave!! *bursts into tears*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Thanks for reading! Buh-bye! 


End file.
